pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Deal with the Devil
Please note: I've lost my mind and have taken up writing randomosity. Just ignore me; I'm insane. This is my crazy little story, which is a sequal to Worst summer ever . Just ignore it; it's insane. I didn't really try that hard so if you don't like it you can just change it if you want. Btw, it may take me a while to finnish; i'm writing small part at a time. Beware the fan-girl with energy-drink 08:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) 'When it all falls apart ' It was dark. There was something cold and heavy on top of me. There was something soft underneath me, it couldn't have been the ground; it was moving. It tried calling out but no noise would come. So I just lay there. Waiting. It was all I could do. After what seemed like forever the weight on top of me was lifted and I was blinded from the light that was suddenly flooding in. "Are you ok!?" The voice sounded familiar...and worried. Whenmy eyes had adjusted I reconised the face above me. "Isabella..." Thats all I managed. Isabella started crying. "I was so scared," she said "I thought you were dead!" Isabella helped me up. I was too badly shaken to even stand up. Isabella put my arm around her shoulders and supported me up. I looked around but didn't find what I was looking for. Candace was there, but where was my step-brother? I looked down at where I had been lying and I saw something that made my heart miss a beat; purple. I'd landed on top of Ferb. "Phineas are you alright? I've called 911. What happened? Where's Ferb?" Candace was bombarding me with questions, but at the mention of Ferb, I fell to my knees and started trying to get the scrap metal, that covered Ferb, off him. "Ferb!" I whispered. he was lying still. "FERB! wake up!" I yelled. Then I realised that he couldn't be dead; I felt him moving. I got down next to him and put my hand on his chest, I could feel him breathing "He's alive!" I'd never felt so relieved in my life. Soon enough, the ambulance arrived and I was still sitting there next to Ferb, waiting for him to wake up and be fine and we could laugh at how careless we'd been. But he didn't wake up, he just lay there, as if he was sleeping. I was allowed to ride with him in the ambulance,I wasn't hurt; Ferb broke my fall. I was worried about what else he might of broken. Surprise at the Hospital I was sitting in the hospital, watching and waiting, on the edge of my seat anticipating. I wanted nothing more in the whole world than for a nurse to come tell me that Ferb would make a full recovery. So you can probably imagine how I felt when a doctor came out and told me that Ferb might never wake up. I cried. I don't normally cry much but I just couldn't do anything else. Mom, Dad and Candace were all with me. I'm pretty sure they were crying too. After a while visiting hours were over, but I coudn't bring myself to leave Ferb there by himself. Dad was told that he could stay because he's immediant family. After a lot of tears and pleading I was allowed to stay too. I sat by Ferb's hospital bed on one side and Dad sat on the other. We just sat there in silence, there was nothing either of us could say to make the other feel any better, so we said nothing. After a while Dad went to get some coffee. I stayed with Ferb. While I sat there I sensed someone behind me. When I turned around I saw someone I'd never seen before. He didn't look like a doctor; he was dressed in a casual light blue t-shirt and three-quarter light blue denim shorts. I looked up and saw that his clothes matched his light blue eyes which were partly covered by his white blonde hair. "Who are you?" I asked. The guy, who coudn't have been much older than Candace, smiled and stepped towards me. "I'm here to help you, Phineas" he replied. "How do you know my name!? WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted. "Calm down Phineas." he said "My name is Hikari and I'm a guardian angel." Hikari the angel "A-a guardian angel?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "If you're an angel...does that mean you can make Ferb better?!" I asked, hope building up inside of me. Hikari looked over at Ferb and gave a pained half-smile and told me "I'm afraid I can't." My heart sank. "If you can't help him then why are you here!?" I screamed. Hikari looked at me and said gently "It's complicated..." I got angry. He claimed he was here to help and then said that he couldn't? "How hard is it!?" I yelled, "Just use your angel magic and make him better!!!" Hikari stared at me. His face was completly calm. "The only way you can have your step-brother back..." he started "Is by losing him..." I didn't understand "You mean..." I started crying again "You mean he has to die!? And then come back as an angel like you?!" I couldn't stop tears streaming down my face. Hikari still had that calm look on his face. He looked my straight in the eyes and said "He doesn't have to die; but he will no longer be your step-brother." Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's